Obsession
by pat alex
Summary: Miley and Lilly deal with an obsessed fan MS/LT pairing with a character seen in some episodes Saint Sarah


THIS IS A WORK OF EROTIC FANFICTION I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO HANNAH MONTANAH OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS

THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT AND IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 LEAVE NOW IT ALSO CONTAINS A LILLY/LOLA MILEY/HANNAH SARAH THREESOME YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

**The Obsession**

Lilly Truscott and Miley Stewart sat at the kitchen table reading through the assorted fan mail for Mileys' alternate personality of Hannah Montana the teen pop sensation, all the letters so far were the same, all of them from young girls saying that Hannah is their idol, love her music, and how cool she is, They'd been at it for about half an hour when Lilly found one that apperared to be written by someone older than the normal fan, she opened the letter and was giving it a quick once over and let out a gasp she grabbed Mileys arm.

"Hey uh, Miley you might want to check this out." she said cautiously, Miley took the letter and began to read

_"My Dearest Hannah._

_I was at your last concert, of course I'm at every concert but that's not why I'm writing you, it's taken me forever to get up the nerve to write this but I had to let you know that you are so beautiful and I love you so much, some day we will be together I swear, you will be mine Hannah Montana._

_ All my love xoxoxo,_

_ your devoted fan._

Miley bit her lip before puting the letter down and looking at Lilly with worried look.

"Sounds like I've got a stalker on my hands, we're gonna have to increase security I think.

A few weeks passed with no problems then there was another local concert where Lilly dressed as Lola Luftnagle was visible from the audience, the tabloids of course had a field day with 'is Hannah a lesbian?' or 'is this Hannahs secret lover' Miley and Lilly scoffed at the papers.

Sarah Greene a class mate of Lilly and Mileys sometimes known as "Saint Sarah" sat in her room staring at the wall of Hannah Montana on the verge of tears writing a letter to Hannah, she had seen that other girl backstage and was furious.

This time Miley opened the letter from the older fan and her eyes grew wide in shock.

"What the hell?" Lilly looked over and Miley read the letter_ "I love you so much but are you really seeing that freaky little anime slut, you can't you're my girlfriend not that bitches., my bedroom wall is a Hannah shrine and I will not be replaced by some Pink haired freak as the love of your life, you are mine now and forever and I will let nothing or no one stand between us." _Miley finished reading and put the letter down. "We got some serious problems Lilly." Lilly nodded

"Ya think?, god Milley what are you going to do?" Milley shrugged

"I don't know Lilly, first though is to increase the security around Hannah." Lilly nodded and Milley continued "And from the sounds of this letter Lola better look into security as well, I mean a stalker like this is not to be taken lightly, they have a habbit of removing the obstacle between them and the one they're obsessed with." Lilly paled.

"Best friend superstar who's being stalked say what?" Lilly asked using one of Mileys favorite terms. Milley sighed

"Think Lilly this person already claiming Hannah as their girlfriend, and they are under the belief that Lola is standing between them, that means that whoever this is will likely try to remove Lola from the picture and often by permanent means." Lilly sat back in shock.

"Oh god Miley, what do I do?" she asked, "I mean I'm getting scared here." Miley reached over and put her arm around her best friend who had tears forming in her eyes.

"Shh it's okay Lilly I didn't mean to scare you I'm sorry okay?" Lilly nodded weakly,

"Miley do you think they know who we really are?" Milley shook her head

"No i don't think they do."

Despite Mileys assurances Lilly was a nervous wreck the next day at school, tense and jumpy especially when sarah Greene came up behind her.

"Hey Lilly what's going on?" Lilly jumped with a squeek and spun around.

"Damn it sarah don't do that!" Lilly yelled then seeing the expression on Sarahs face quickly apologized. "Oh god Sarah I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell at you I'm just having a really bad day." sarah tilted her head.

"Really?, what happened?" Lilly shook her head.

"Nothing it'll be ok, so how are you doing Sarah?" Sarah shrugged

"Better than you apparently, Oh check this out i went to another Hannah Montana concert it was so cool, but there was this weird girl backstage, she looked like a freaky anime girl, I wonder if the tabloide are right that it's Hannahs girlfriend." Lilly looked at Sarah her comments hitting a strange point.

"No way!" Lilly announced, sarah looked at her.

"But how do you know Lilly I mean it's not like you know Hannah personally or anything." then sdarahs eyes opened wide. "Or do you?" Lilly shook her head.

"Yeah right Like I know Hannah Montah." Lilly said forcing a laugh out. "Don't you think if I did I'd tell everybody." sarah shrugged.

"I guess, I mean that would make you more popular than Amber and Ashley." then Sarahs voice turned dreamy. "Man it would be so cool if you knew her, that way you could introduce us." Sarah got a far off look on her face for a moment then snapped back. "Sorry about that I'm back" she shrugged then smiled. "Oh well see you later." with that Sarah walked off as Lilly watched her go she started to think, just then she was joined by Milley.

"Miley we need to talk like know." Lilly stated and grabbed Milleys arm and dragged her off to the side. "I think we've got another problem here." Miley looked at her.

"And what's that?" Lilly took a breath.

"I think Sarah Might be your stalker, or our stalker, or whatever." Milley laughed.

"Oh come on Lilly Saint Sarah, please, she's harmless." Lilly raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah?, well why don't we ask Oliver he dated her and oh yeah even after they broke up she was stalking him." Milley looked at her friend.

"Yeah ok so she's not totally harmless but there's a big differrence between that and Hannas stalker." Lilly shook her head.

"Miley you didn't hear her talking about you, she got all dreamy and stuff and referrred to me as a freaky anime girl, and she said she had gone to Hannahs last concert." Miley thought for a minute. then shook her head

"Maybe that was a coincidence Lilly, I mean you do look like a freaky anime girl when you're Lola, besides how many thousnad other people were at that concert" Lilly sighed and calmed down, after all Miley had a point.

"Allright Miley I'll chill out but if I'm right were in bigger trouble than we thought, especially if she finds out who Hannah and Lola really are."Lilly told her.

"I know Lilly but I really don't think it's her, I mean she isn't like that."

"If you say so frankly I wouldn't put anything past her, she can be a little freaky at times." Miley shrugged

"Oh sweet niblets Lilly, all right we'll check up on her a little ok." Lilly nodded

"Ok I mean if there's potential it's best we know about it." Miley nodded.

That day after school Sarah walked home and her dad wasn't there she smiled to herself and went straight to her room and pulled down the posters of unicorns to expose the Hannah shrine, she kissed her fingers and pressed them to one of the pictures,

"God I love you Hannah, why are you with that girl." Sarah sighed. and sat down on the edge of her bed and lifted her skirt slipping her fingers into her panties. "Oh god Hannah I want you so bad."

Miley and Lilly were sitting at one of the tables at Rico's and Jackson was serving up drinks and snacks.

"I wonder if we should tell Jackson?" Lilly ventured Milley shrugged.

"All he'd say is to tell dad and let him handle it, at which point Hannah would be no more, I don't think so Lilly." Lilly nodded

"Yeah your dad is way overprotective of you." Milley looked at her friend.

"Ya think?" Milley shook it off and sighed, "Oh well, we can figure it out."

The next day came and went with Sarahs usual ramblings about the enviroment until lunch time when Miley and Lilly entered the cafeteria and looked around.

"I dont see Sarah in here." Miley observed, Lilly nodded

"Just relax huh? excuse me for a minute natures calling." Lilly turned and headed for the nearest rest rom the door opened smoothly and quietly like it always did and Lilly headed for a stall but was stopped by soft sounds coming from inside one of htem, Lilly walked silently to the edge of the stall and peeked through the cracl in the door to see Sarah sitting there mastrubating, Lilly was about to turn around when she heard sarah whimper out a few words.

"Mmm oh yes Hannah, that feels so good." Lilly's eyes went wide and she crept out of the bathroom, as soon as she was out she ran to get Miley, she slowed down before walking into the cafeteria, she tried to walk as if nothing was wrong but as soon as she got to Miley she hissed in her ear.

"We need to talk and I mean right now." she grabbed Miley by the arm and pulled her to the side.

"We have got a big problem here." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Is this about Sarah again?, I'm still not convinced she's a danger." Lilly snorted.

"You will be." Lilly leaned in and whispered what she had just wittnessed in the rest room, when she was done she pulled back and noticed that Miley had gone pale.

"Are you serious?" she hissed out between her teeth panic starting to grip her. Lilly just nodded, Miley sighed

"Great, just great, well I think I'll have to approach the master of devious tonight."

"You mean Jackson, but won't he tell your dad?"

"I'm not gonna be super specific or anything."

Yet another concert came and went, and Miley and Lilly were shifting through fan mail once more,

"Oh by the way, what did Jackson say?" Miley snorted in derision.

"Nothing that was of any help and let's leave it there." Lilly nodded and found another letter that she was now convinced came from Sarah' she opened the envelope and gasped as a photo fell out of the letter, Miley picked it up and gasped out loud, Lilly grabbed it and was shocked to see a photo of Miley from below at the side of the stage looking right up her skirt and revealing her panties to the photographer.

"Eww, I didn't need to see that." Lilly shuddered as she dropped the photo, Lilly picked up the letter and read it, it was more of the same thing, then an idea hit her. "Oh my god, I'm so stupid!" she said smacking herself in the forehead.

"What, why?"illy gathered her thoughts.

"Ok here's the thing, I think that theese are coming from Sarah, but how do we know?, get a sample of her handwriting." Miley stopped and looked at Lilly for a moment before smiling

`"Genius." she exclaimed

"I know." Lilly said shrugging.

It was time for another concert and Sarah sat staring at the Hannah shrine, wondering about Hannah's reaction to the photo of her own panties, Sarah sighed in content, she was happy that this concert was at a place she knew well, so well she would easily be able to find Hannahs dressing room and spy on her as she changed, Sarahleft the house and reached the theatre early and got set up she placed a video camera recording the dressing room through the window, after the concerrt she ran and grabbed the camera and clutching it tight to her breast she ran home, as soon as she got home she pulled the cords to hook it up to the t.v. out and rewound the tape tottaly prepared to matrubate at the sight of Hannah undressing, she was shocked to see 2 people she knew well walk into the room, she watched in shock as Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott entered the room and they bot5h began to disrobe, Sarah watched as Lilly pulled out a blond wig, Hannahs hair and helped Miley get it ready as Miley/Hannah dressed she watched as Lilly put on a bright pink wig.

"Lilly is the slutty anime girl, then it hit her Miley is Hannah Motanna" she squeeked. she sat back and watched the two of them preparing to go onto stage, she stopped the tapeaqnd went to her room exposing the shrine once more. "So those are Mileys panties?" she was in awe now she started to think about Lilly as the other girl, there was obviously nothing there, she decided to write one more lettter until she decided what to do with her knowledge of Hannahs identity.

It had taken a lot longer to get a sample of Sarahs hand writing than Miley and Lilly had originally thought especially since they never saw Sarah around, finally they got a copy of one of her assignments and they rushed home. when they got there the newest stack of Hannah letters was waitng, they started going through the stack and found the one they were looking for, but Lilly insisted on reading it first

_My dearest Hannah,_

_I relize now that the girl in the background is not in fact your lover, just a close friend with whom you have chosen to share the experience of being backstage at your concerts with, I was so relieved as I came to that conclussion, maybe there's still a chance for us after all. love always._

"Well I guess I'm out of danger now." Lily said relieved.

"Yep now let's compare the writng," they dove into it and were not happy to find it matched.

"Oh my god, it is Saint Sarah." Miley said weakly, Lilly just nodded is silent agreement at the proof. they jumped as there was a knock on the door and Miley got up and walked to the door opening it she gulped, Sarah was standing there.

"We need to talk, all three of us." she added looking at Lilly. they nodded as Lilly quickly hid the letters and sarahs school work.

"So what's up Sarah?" Miley asked as she sat next to Lilly at the table.

"I know about your secret, Hannah." she said bluntly, Lilly and Miley shared a look before protesting.

"Me Hannah? Yeah right, if I were Amber and Ashley would be nothing." she said

"Yeah, and Uhh.." Lilly trailed off Miley glared at her and she shrugged

"Sorry but you pretty much covered it."

"Don't treat me like an idiot you two, just trust me I know the truth!" Miley sighed

"Allright Sarah what do you want?" Sarah shrugged oh I don't know _Hannah_, I bet your suprised I'm not hyperventilating."

"Well now that you mention it." Lilly said but Sarah just smiled.

"It's because I've known Hannah for a couple of years now it turns out, and as to what I want, well I'll think of something." Miley closed her eyes and turned to LIlly.

"Show her the letter." Lilly looked at Miley confused.

"Huh what letter?" Miley rolled her eyes

"The one from her." Lilly nodded and pulled the letter out and handed it to Miley who in turn handed it to Sarah who paled

"We know you wrote that letter Sarah as well as the one with the photo of my panties, and a few others as well." Sarah stared at the letter

"How did you find out?"

"We were able to get a sample of yoour handwritng and did a side by side comparrison, and you're in love with Hannah, so does that mean that your in love with me?" Miley said, Sarah shrugged a little,

"Kinda with both of you now." Lilly opened her eyes wide and Miley sat back.

"I was afraid of that." she said but Lilly had something else to say.

"Wait a minute, both of us, what happened to '_freaky little anime slut'_, that is what you called me isn't it." Sarah shrugged again.

"I was jealous I thought that..."

"That Hannah and I were together, I know that but what changed to make you think you're in love with Lola as well as Hannah." Sarah was confused for a minute

"Lola who the hell is Lola?" Lilly eeped at this "Oh I get it you're Lola when your dressed like that for the Hannah concerts." Sarah said understanding.

"It looks like we all have a problem here though." Lilly said.

"What's Sarah's problem I mean ours is..." Miley Glanced at Sarah. "Ya know." Lilly nodded.

"Uhh huh and Sarahs problem is that we know she's the obsessed fan." Miley understood now, she turned to Sarah

"So what do we do?" Sarah sighed.

"I don't know, you two could get me busted for those letters, I guess we're at a stalemate, neither of us can do anything with the information we have since we can destroy the other in revenge." Miley agreed.

"Yeah but still where does that leave us, you're in love with me, well, Hannah anyways and have feelings for Lilly as well, and love is not the easiest thing to ignore, it would be a lot easier to forget you wrote the letters than for you to forget your love." Sarah nodded with a sad sigh, Miley saw Sarahs heart not just breaking but being crushed, her head hung she turned around to leave and Miley spoke up.

"Hold on Sarah." Lilly looked at her in shock

"What're you doing?" Miley looked at her fan.

"I'm going to take her to the Hannah closet." Lillys eyes were wide.

"What?" Miley reached over and grabbed Lillys arm

"She knows the truth and I can't stand to see her crushed, so come on lets make a Hannah fans dream come at least partially anyways." Lilly nodded, Miley walked over to Sarah and took her hand and Sarah gasped "Come on Sarah I want to show you something." the three of them went upstairs and entered the Hannah closet, Miley went over and grabbed one of her wigs and put it on, Sarah was on the verge of fainting now as her idol and love stood before her." Miley/Hannah smiled at her, and without thinking stepped up to Sarah and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her.

"Wha-what are you doing Miley?" Lilly asked in slight panic, Miley broke the kiss and looked at Lilly.

"Making her dream come true." She looked into Sarah's eyes "Listen Hannah nor I or Llly can be your girlfriend but if it will help we're willing to go with it just this once ok?" Sarah was numb as looked from Miley to a panic striken Lilly.

"What about her?" Miley looked at Lilly and gave her the look that she could never refuse.

"Oh god all right we'll all be lovers for tonight then." she stated and was suprised as Sarah wrapped her arms around her and Lilly felt Sarahs tongue dart into her mouth' she wanted to pull away but couldn't and with out thinking melted into Sarahs kiss darting her tongue into her mouth as Miley ran her hand over Sarahs ass, Sarah moaned into Lillys mouth, Sarahs hand drifted down and cupped one of Lillys breasts rubbing the nipple wit her thumb Lilly put her head back and moaned and soon Miley had Sarahs breast in her hand as well, Sarah adjusted her self and took Mileys breast with her other hand, soon the three of them were undressing one another and were soon laying on the floor of the Hannah closet with Sara underneath and Miley betwenn her legs while Lilly paid close attention to Sarahs breasts, Sarahs breath was ragged with one hand stroking Lillys hair and the other buried in the blonde wig of Hannah Montana she whimpered as an orgasm washed over her, they quickly switched places putting LIlly under whils Sarah went between her legs and Miley attacked her breasts, Lilly had never felt anything like this before and shuddered with a scream as a massive orgasm washed over her to Sarahs tongue and fingers, they quickly switched again with Miley on the bottom and Sarah between her legs while Lilly went back to breasts, before long the three girls laid there sharing kisses and panting in exhaustion, Miley looked at Sarah.

"Do you feel better now Sarah?" Sarah nodded silently, soon they got dressed and Sarah left with a huge smile Lilly turned to Miley.

"That was a lot of fun Miley." Miley smiled

"I know, and I think I was Wrong about one thing." Lilly looked at her friend.

"What's that?" Miley put her arm around Lilly and leaned into her.

"About us not becoming girlfriends." Lilly smiled.

"Yeah you were weren't you," Lilly sighed "Well I say instead of standing here we should walk our girlfriend home and give her the good news, Miley smiled and kissed Lilly.

"Yeah, let's do that." hand in hand they walked out the door in pursuit of Sarah.


End file.
